Breathe Again
by LadyClaire2
Summary: One Shot de lo que sería el primer episodio de la 3ª Temporada.


**Breathe Again**

Supo que moriría allí en el momento en el que el agua la succionó hasta el fondo y por mucho que nadara hacia arriba no conseguía ascender. Luchó con empeño, pero sus pulmones habían empezado a inundarse de agua. No aguantaría mucho más. Su último pensamiento fue un recuerdo, el momento en el que creyó que por fin había logrado lo que más anhelaba en este mundo: tener a su familia al completo.

Cerró los ojos por última vez.

_Mario, cuida de Blanca por mí._

* * *

><p>Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su padre, pese al contacto ni siquiera se giró para mirarle.<p>

_Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no._

- Papá tenemos que salvar a que…

- Está muerta, Carlitos.—le cortó con la voz rota por el dolor.

- Blanca no, Padre se la llevó cuando Jimena…—tragó saliva antes de continuar—hay que encontrarla antes de que Padre vuelva a su escondite y no la podamos rescatar.

Mario no reaccionó, siguió en la misma posición, arrodillado con el cuerpo de Jimena entre sus brazos, como si fuera a irse a algún lado y no quisiera dejarla marchar.

- ¡Reacciona papá!—le pegó un empujón con todas sus fuerzas. No funcionó. Dirigió una mirada a Lucía que estaba abrazada a Lucas, sus ojos se encontraron y la escuchó en su cabeza.

- _Cree que ha sido culpa suya, piensa que si no hubiera venido a pedirle que se quedara con él no hubiera muerto y también que ojalá que…que…que no la hubiera conocido, así nada de esto habría pasado._

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer Lucía?, ¿Cómo hago para que nos ayude a buscar a Blanca?—_pensó lo más fuerte que pudo.

- _No se moverá de ahí, no quiere dejarla ir. No puede. Sería la segunda vez en su vida que tiene que hacerlo._

Solo le quedaba una opción.

- _Nosotros salvaremos a Blanca, ya lo hicimos una vez. ¡Lo volveremos a hacer!_

Miró por última vez a su padre.

- Papá, saldremos de ésta, juntos, como siempre hemos hecho. Te quiero.—justo cuando iba a emprender el camino hacía donde se encontraban Lucía y Lucas, recordó algo—No ha sido culpa tuya.

* * *

><p>- Lo siento.—le dijo tras haber conseguido atraparla.<p>

- Que lo sientes…has matado a una persona no puedes decir "lo siento" y ahí se acaba el asunto. Te diré que haremos, te mataré y luego, si eso, te pido perdón.—Sandra le agarró por el brazo, estaba asustada, aunque no sabía si era por culpa de él o por la muerte que acababan de presenciar.

- Culebra…—tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Por un instante pensó en consolarla allí mismo, pero junto a ellos aún se encontraba la persona que había destrozado a su familia.

- Me he disculpado, no os debo nada más. Si crees que puedes matarme así sin más estás muy equivocado, si intentas algo me defenderé y acabaréis ambos muertos, tu y tu novia. Lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí, os dejaré que salgáis ilesos sino intentáis nada.

Aquello cabreó aún más a Culebra y ni Sandra pudo contenerle mucho más tiempo. Apretó los puños y fue hacia aquella maldita niña que había matado a la única persona que hasta ahora había considerado igual que a una madre.

_Esto es por Jimena._

Pero no pudo hacer mucho, pues fue alzar el puño y un fuerte viento le lanzó volando hacia atrás, cayendo en una mala posición y sintiendo una punzada de dolor en sus costillas al intentar levantarse.

_Mierda._

* * *

><p>Le colocó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja,estaba tan fría como el hielo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba él también estaba casi congelado. Inspiró su aroma de nuevo, cerrando los ojos e intentando recordar el último momento feliz que vivieron. <em>El beso<em>.

No pudo evitar que los demás recuerdos también volvieran a su mente.

_- Me voy, tengo que hacerlo, de lo contrario...Blanca lo ha visto….no puedo dejar que su visión se vuelva a cumplir…te quiero…volveré… te lo prometo…_

Las frases se arremolinaban en su cabeza llevándole al instante en el que decidió seguirla y pedirle que se quedara junto a él.

_- ¡Está allí!, ¡en el velero!—le indicó su hijo Carlitos._

_Miró en su dirección y la vio, ese pelo ondulado y esa figura a lo diosa egipcia era inconfundible. El velero llevaba recorrido una buena distancia desde el embarcadero. Aún así gritó, sabía que ella le oiría._

_- ¡JIMENA! ¡JIMENA!—corrió hasta la punta del embarcadero._

_Y ella le vio. Por su cara vio que la había sorprendido, pero luego hizo un gesto que no entendió en absoluto y le dijo algo que no escuchó._

_- ¿QUÉ PASA?—gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_- ¡PADRE!—Esta vez si que la oyó, pero no tuvo tiempo de comprenderlo hasta que alguien le cogió por detrás y lo inmovilizó. Asustado, buscó a sus hijos, no estaban. Dejó escapar el aire un poco más tranquilo._

_Padre le dedicó un gesto a Jimena que claramente quería decir: "o vuelves o le mato". _

_Y lo hizo, el velero estaba dando la vuelta. Mario se percató de que Jimena le dijo algo a Blanca, la cual acto seguido se esfumó de su vista."Tienes que salvar a Blanca" pensó._

_- Estoy harto de esta mujer y sus trucos, tírala al pantano y ahógala.—le ordenó Padre a una de las niñas que le acompañaba._

_Mario no podía creerlo. No podían ser capaces de matarla. ¿Verdad?. Pero se equivocó._

_La niña con un movimiento de mano hizo que Jimena cayera al agua, como si hubiera sido empujada por una ventisca. Jimena no tardó en emerger a la superficie y la niña volvió a hacer un rápido movimiento de muñeca._

_Mario entró en pánico, fijó sus ojos en Jimena, por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron. "Te Quiero" intentó decirle. Hasta que el agua la succionó hasta el fondo._

_- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NOOO!—su voz salió desgarrada desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas._

_No podía despegar los ojos del agua. Tenía que volver a aparecer en cualquier momento. Estaba seguro de que lo haría. Pero no lo hizo._

_- ¡Mamaa!—escuchó el grito de Blanca._

_- Vosotros dos coged a la niña.—les ordenó Padre._

_- ¿Qué hacemos con éste?_

_- Dejadlo. Quiero que lo recuerde._

Lo siguiente que recordaba era lanzarse al pantano, hacia el lugar donde Jimena había perdido la vida, y la sacó hacia la orilla. Había intentado reanimarla, no funcionó. Escuchó unos suaves murmullos, era Carlitos, le dijo algo, pero Mario no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

_¿Por qué no me quedé quieto? Ella me dijo que volvería, debería haber esperado. Ella aún estaría viva sino fuera por mí._

La atrajo todavía más hacia su cuerpo.

_No te vayas, no puedo pasar por esto otra vez. Quédate conmigo Jimena._

Notó un suave balanceo de su cuerpo, como si alguien le hubiera empujado.

_¿Jimena?_

_No…está muerta Mario, ¿cómo va a moverse?_

Solo quería quedarse allí y que todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño, volver al momento en el que Jimena le besó. Al recordarlo se le paró el corazón, se dio cuenta de que no volvería a probar el sabor de sus labios y que tampoco volvería a ver esa sonrisa que le volvía loco y de la que tan pocas veces había podido disfrutar.

El sentimiento de culpa le estaba matando y dejó de respirar, pero fue un solo momento, pues escuchó algo que hizo que su corazón volviera a latir.

_No ha sido culpa tuya._

Y Mario respiró de nuevo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
